


make a move

by onthetypewriter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, I know I'm a traitor, cause I enjoyed this a lot, gahhh I'm horrible, so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthetypewriter/pseuds/onthetypewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne and Liam go on Liam's Night Changes date minus the puke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make a move

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the only lianne song currently in existence - Make A Move by Gavin deGraw :)
> 
> (If you don't know who the eff Anne is, go check this story out and let it take over your life! - http://www.onedirectionfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=60370 )

Anne was slightly stressed.

Okay, maybe a bit more than slightly. Why did she agree to this? It could only end badly, like why did going on a date with her ex's best friend sound like something she'd agreed to?

"Annie, you in there?" Liam chuckled, waving his open palm in front of her face. The only response that Anne could muster was blinking really fast. Finally, "uh, yeah, I'm fine," she panicked, okay, she panicked!

Immediately Liam's face morphed into that sad puppy dog face that just melted your heart, "Listen, if you are in any way uncomfortable, we can stop, I'll take you home right now-" 

"That won't be necessary, Liam," Anne interrupted, "just nerves, I promise." 

Shyly, Anne peeked up at Liam through her lashes and saw the huge grin that took over his face. 

Hey, maybe this won't be so bad after all..

 

-

 

"Your caramel apple, milady," Liam smiled, holding the treat out to Anne. "Thank you, kind sir," She responded, giggling like a schoolgirl. Liam just brought it out in her. Anne was probably being super embarrassing, but Liam made her feel like the only girl in the world.

They continued walking, talking about this and that, later finishing their snacks. Anne didn't miss Liam's fingers intertwining with hers as they turned the corner to the games.

Anne's cheeks immediately darkened and she grinned down at her shoes.

Liam felt nice. Liam felt like home.

 

-

 

"Okay, last ball - last chance. What do you think your chances are, Payno?" Anne reported into her imaginary mic, holding it out to Liam. 

Rather dramatically, Liam wet his finger, checking the wind direction. 

"Hmmm, I'd say I have quite a good shot, or what do you think, Miss Sloane?" He said it in a freakishly accurate sport announcer voice and Anne was so fond.

"I think if you win you better pick that huge teddy bear that I already named Sir Fluff-a-lot."

There was something life-changing about making Liam laugh, it felt like you just accomplished something big. All these sugary snacks were going to Anne's head, she's not making sense.

 

-

 

Anne was grinning ear-to-ear.

She had a giant, cuddly teddy bear in one hand and Sir Fluff-a-lot in the other.  
"C'monnnn, Liammm, what's the fair if you don't go on any rides?" Anne was getting desperate. She's been eyeing those tea cups all night. 

"Fine! But if I puke, it's on you!" 

 

-

 

"See, that wasn't so bad," Anne said, being cautious because Liam looked a bit green. "C'mon, let's sit down for a moment." 

Leading Liam to the nearest bench, Anne tried searching for the box labeled 'tips for nausea' in her brain. She got nothing.

The best she could come up with was letting Liam cuddle Sir Fluff-a-lot and stroking his head.

After about five minutes, Liam started becoming a normal-er shade and proceeded to apologize profusely.

 

-

 

Anne didn't know how the night could get any better. Not counting the health scare of a few moments ago.

She was the happiest she's been in months and wanted it to last forever.

So what a let down it was realizing she and Liam were standing in front of her apartment's door. 

"Thank you for tonight, it was absolutely amazing, I-"

"Anne, may I kiss you?"

It was awkward what with one arm around Liam's neck and the other cradling a huge stuffed bear, but that's what made it perfect as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Tricia, I'm waiting for you in da dm's xx
> 
> (This was suppose to be longer, I'm so sorry)


End file.
